


Wake Up

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Deepthroat, M/M, Morning Wood, Oral Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Thace decides to wake up his mate in quite the way.





	Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> Heheheheh Thace is one sneaky man, I’ll say that much. I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did writing it when I put it up on my tumblr sinfultrails

The light of the sun that the main fleet passed shone through the window into the quarters of Lieutenant Thace. The lieutenant yawned softly and stretched his arms.

  
A soft shiver runs through him at the pleasant ache between his thighs from the pleasures of last night. The lieutenant stretched his arms over his head as he turns over to his mate and gently rests his head on his chest.

  
Ulaz snored softly as he was laying on his back, for the first time in a months looking completely relaxed.

  
Thace took a moment, watching how the sunlight shimmered off the lavender and white fur softly, almost making him glow. How could someone who practically had him screaming in pleasure the night before?

  
Slowly he reached out and nudged him.

  
All it did was make him snore a little louder when he caused his head to tilt back a bit. Thace hummed, ears lowering slightly. He poked him again.

  
“Ulaz..” he whispered…then sighed when that didn’t work.

  
He sighed, ready to give up and start getting ready when he noticed the slight bulge forming beneath the sheets where Ulaz’s hips were.

  
Slowly a smirk crept on to Thace’s mouth as he slowly moves under the blankets when the idea hits him.

  
Well….if his usual methods wouldn’t work, then maybe it’s time to try a new one. Besides Ulaz always said he’d like it if Thace would get creative with his wake up calls anyways.

  
Thace purred as he gently takes the cock in his hands, licking his lips “Well, hello there…” he purred out, gently starting to pump the semi hard member in his hand.

  
“Mmmm….” the sleeping medic hummed in response, shifting a bit.

  
The lieutenant smirked softly, swiping his thumb over the tip while gripping and massaging along the length. Slowly he leaned down and licked at the head, lapping softly as the cock began to drop pre cum.

  
He heard a soft groan as he swirled his tongue lightly over the slit, before slowly close his mouth over the tip and gave a soft suckle.

“Mmoooh…fuuuu…..mmmm?”

Thace purred softly, as he felt the member start to harden as he moved his head slowly. He suckled and slurped softly, licking and massaging at the ridges of the underside.

He looked up when he felt the bed shift. He purred softly as Ulaz arches gasping softly.

Thace chuckled, before he started moving down to take more in his mouth. He moaned quietly, bobbing his head slowly and breathing through his nose as he slowly took the cock to the back of his throat. He was egged on by the sound of Ulaz’s moans.  
He gasped softly when hands slowly grip his head and start to press his head down gently. He groaned and shivered, feeling those nimble fingers stroke over his ears. It sent shivers down his spine as he relaxes his throat.

“Mmmm….” he moaned softly around the phallus, suckling more in—

Then Ulaz bucked his hips up with a groan.

Thace’s eyes opened wide as thy started to water when he felt the tip hit the back of his throat, and his gag reflex caused it to clench slightly.

He choked slightly, some saliva dribbling out down his chin, “Ulk….!”

He took a sharp breath through his nose as his throat began to be fucked, gasping and trembling softly. He whimpered softly, his cheeks growing warm and flushed….!

He gave another grunt when Ulaz’s grip tightens and his throat is suddenly warm from the rush of cum spurting down it. He jolted a bit in surprise losing some of Ulaz’s orgasm at the corners of his mouth.

“Haaa…mmm…wha….Thace!?”

The hands pulled away to pull the blanket it off, Ulaz looking down in surprise and slight concern with a dark blush on his face and breathing heavily. The moment his head was free, Thace pulled off slowly gasping and breathing heavil a string of saliva still connecting him to the head of the cock.

“Oh my stars are you all right?” Ulaz sat up and gently held his mate’s face, gently stroking his cheek “What were you thinking? I could have hurt you!”

Thace took a moment to catch his breath, before he slowly wipes his mouth and then give a little smile.  
What he said next had Ulaz blushing hard enough to be a different shade of purple.

“Thought I’d try a new wake up call,” he chuckled hoarsely.


End file.
